


You and you only

by KotoriYui



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Fic inspired on a song, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, LloyZelos banzai x'3, Lloyd is jealous of his fangirls -w-, M/M, Romance, Zelos baby is a model AND a singer 8D, but this is in no way a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: On a supposedly very normal day, Zelos's music video is released and Lloyd feels extra overprotective of his friend.





	You and you only

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° the other day I felt like listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmVV223FHX0) and suddenly inspiration striked~ and honestly, the song fits Zelos bby so much alskdj I swear. Do check the song out, it has Eng subs ;3  
> But like I said in the tags this is in no way a song fic, yet I ended up naming it after the song as well xD so much for creativity right? lmao well, it did end up fitting in the end haha 
> 
> Anyways, a small warning ~ Eng is not my native language, thus expect ugly mistakes ahead. I still hope you can enjoy this nonetheless.

Lloyd looked in utter awe at the wide screen on top of the tall building. Being in the middle of the street as he was, Lloyd was surrounded by countless people; some chatting, some waiting for the red light to turn into green so they could step onto the long crosswalk, some probably just waiting for something or someone like Lloyd himself.

The young man was waiting for his best friend, whom should be getting there from work any time now. Despite all the noise surrounding him, Lloyd was completely distracted by the photo of his best friend, the one he awaited, on the big screen. He could, nonetheless, perceive some comments regarding the redhead's beauty on the screen, and honestly he couldn't blame them. Zelos was, indeed, very──truly, very──gorgeous. His long red hair was beautifully tied up in a braid, a dark hat adorning his head as well. As usual he wore a confident smirk, the type that could drive any fangirl crazy. And although it wasn't a full-body photo, it was obvious that the hat matched his fancy dark and white suit. Zelos looked good in any kind of outfit, Lloyd was already well aware of that fact, and as a model and a singer Zelos had to always be stylish. However, there was something special about him when he wore such fancy clothes. Lloyd really liked it. It suited Zelos so much that it even made his heart race momentarily and his cheeks flush lightly. He really felt like thanking whomever had picked up his friend's outfit for the so awaited music video.

All of a sudden a countdown appeared on the screen. Many fangirls, more so than usual, Lloyd was sure that Zelos's fan girls had increased in number just now, started counting along drove by pure excitement.

As the countdown started reaching its end, the so expected climax of it, Lloyd felt a sudden nervousness attacking him. He was happy, truly happy, for Zelos. He knew that his friend loved singing, thus he knew how important the release of a music video was for him. And whatever was important to any of his friends was also important to Lloyd himself, after all he wished for any one of his friends happiness. _But_ … There was always a _but_ , right? _But_ , in all honesty, Lloyd didn't know if he liked the sudden increase of Zelos's fangirls──and boys, yes because he was well aware that his redhead friend had a great amount of fanboys as well, and somehow that displeased him even more. He knew that the more fans Zelos had, the better would be for him and his career, but somehow it annoyed him quite a bit whenever Zelos was recognized outside and a massive wave of infuriating girls attacked him. It especially enraged Lloyd if those fangirls were interrupting their time together.

Having in mind Zelos' job, the redhead was always very busy, between college and modeling, he barely had free time, and now there was singing too… It seemed like Zelos would only get more busy, so Lloyd wanted to avoid the probability of running into annoying crowds of fangirls whenever he went out with his friend. However, having in count the song that was playing on the big screen, the charming way Zelos was dancing to that classy yet catchy beat, the cliche lyrics so fit for his womanizer personality, and the loud screams of the many fangirls watching him, Lloyd was sure that hanging out with his best friend would be harder from now on.

"You're blushing honey, do I look that good in the video?"

At that teasing tone of voice, Lloyd looked back alarmed. The wide grin greeting him only fueled his already fast heartbeat, although now more in panic than awe and surprise.

Lloyd suddenly forgot why he was there, what he was doing and why so many screams surrounded him. He could only think of grabbing Zelos's hand, and run as far away from that dangerous crowd of fangirls as possible. Luckily everyone seemed distracted by the music video, and Lloyd thanked all the gods for it. Yet, he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at his friend. Honestly Zelos had zero self-awareness; that or he was just plainly idiot.

They reached an alleyway fairly distant from the main street, and although still alarmed, Lloyd let out a sigh of relief. He had somehow managed to bring Zelos away from those dangerous fans.

Even though the younger boy thought that, the older one on the other hand was completely confused. Zelos looked down at the boy pinning him against the wall, and dared to ask, "Lloyd-kun, care to explain what's going on?"

Hearing Zelos's voice, Lloyd looked up at him with annoyance written all over his face. Truth to be told Zelos flinched a little, yet he had no idea why the sudden displeasement.

Lloyd observed his friend for quite some time. He noticed that Zelos, like always whenever he went out, tried to disguise himself, but lately his disguises didn't seem to work that well plus how come he had his hair braided and a damn hat on? Was he expecting to remain unrecognizable looking, precisely, like that? Sometimes Lloyd wondered if he even thought before trying to come up with a good way of disguise. Or did he just like to be recognized and spoiled by his fans? Lloyd's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the thought. Even if Zelos liked it, he didn't so he would make sure to keep his friend as much away from his crazy fangirls as possible.

"C-C'mon honey, why so angry? What happened?" Zelos stuttered. He had no idea what was going on with Lloyd. Had he, perhaps, disliked his music video? Even if he did, why was he annoyed anyways?

Zelos heard another sigh escaping his friend's lips, and felt instantly more nervous. He would go nuts with this silence for sure. Whatever Lloyd did or said always affected him in more ways than one. Lloyd didn't seem aware of that fact though; but then again, his friend could be quite dense when it came to… let's call it _matters of the heart_.

"I think I'm starting to understand why Sheena calls you _idiot gigolo_." Lloyd finally spoke and Zelos almost let out a sigh of relief himself. He didn't sound _that_ angry. Thank god.

"How cruel Lloyd-kun." He faked some sadness in order to tease the younger male.

Lloyd glared at Zelos momentarily.

Zelos' teasing grin vanished, being replaced by a frown and confusion.

"Why are you so angry anyways?"

"Because you have no self-awareness."

"Eh?"

"After that music video, you've got to be more careful about yourself. Don't go out looking like this. It's just as if you jumped out of that screen. Anyone will recognize you."

Zelos looked at Lloyd wide-eyed, confusion being replaced by bewilderment. From all things, the reason for Lloyd's irritation was concern. It was such an unexpected turn of events… Zelos wasn't even sure how to react. Something as simple as that reached his heart so strongly that he could feel it beating faster against his chest. Zelos couldn't deny the happiness he felt precisely because someone as special to him as Lloyd cared so much about him. Now that he thought well, way back when they first met, no one other than Lloyd had showed such genuine concern towards his well-being. Lloyd had been the first. Not just that; but if Zelos thought really deeply about it, then he would easily reach the conclusion that Lloyd was the only person who had given him an unique amount of firsts in life. First person truly caring about him, first person smiling and talking genuinely to him, first real friend and first special someone. There was no one like Lloyd in Zelos' life.

Despite that realization, it was still beyond comprehension how someone younger than him had such easy control over him──over his own feelings. But, he didn't dislike it. It could be a bit painful at times though, for he knew that Lloyd was too dense to understand Zelos's feelings for him. Yet, somehow he was thankful for that as well, after all he knew that Lloyd simply viewed him as a good friend. At least Zelos was able to treasure their friendship.

"Aww honey, your concern is so sweet and warm I could melt." Zelos teased. He was, after all, a little embarrassed with those overflowing feelings of his. He didn't want the younger boy to notice though, and what better than some teasing to disguise his shyness?

Lloyd took it badly nonetheless.

"I'm being serious, Zelos! I still haven't forgotten about how hurt you've gotten because of that crazy stalker of yours. I don't want the same thing to happen."

Zelos was puzzled for a moment. He wasn't expecting Lloyd to bring that story up. And of course, neither had he forgotten it. It had been because of that stalker of his, that his friendship──his bond with Lloyd had developed into something so unique. But he could never admit that so easily for the sake of keeping that strong friendship with the younger boy.

"Y-You're overreacting honey. It wasn't really that serious." He said trying to laugh it off.

"Maybe I am, but the truth is that I can't forget that. I know that that girl regrets what she did to you, I could feel it when she apologized. I want to forgive her, I really do, but…" Lloyd paused scowling to no one in particular, but Zelos knew it; he understood that Lloyd was remembering the events from that day. He too remembered them. At the time they barely knew each other, and yet Lloyd had been the first showing the deepest concern towards him. It had been an unforgettable day for them surely, yet for different reasons. For Lloyd it had been because one of his friends, if Zelos could have been considered as one at the time, had gotten hurt. Zelos knew that Lloyd couldn't take it if one of his friends wasn't well. The boy was just too good of a person. Honestly. However for Zelos it had been because someone like Lloyd had entered his life, made his way to his heart so intensely, and changed his life completely. Zelos was just too weak against Lloyd, but that wasn't something bad. He was thankful.

"──when I remember all the cuts in your bleeding hands, and the stupid reason she had for doing it… I just… can't bring myself to forgive her." Lloyd looked up at his friend sadly. His eyes filled with pain and concern for Zelos, and the redhead could feel it like anything else before. Lloyd really meant those words. Someone as good as Lloyd couldn't forgive someone else because of Zelos himself. All because his concern for Zelos was way stronger and more important than anything else, Lloyd found himself unable to forgive someone who clearly deeply regretted their past actions. Was he really so special for Lloyd as well?

As if reading his mind, Lloyd added replying to every single one of his unspoken questions, "You're a very important friend to me Zelos. You mean a lot to me, so I want you to treasure yourself more."

Zelos felt his heartbeat accelerating so much it became almost painful. It took his breath away. Lloyd was… He was just so, so, so…

Smiling fondly, cheeks slightly flushed, Zelos' blue eyes looked straight at Lloyd's chocolate brown ones. One of his hands formed a fist and bumped softly against Lloyd's chest. His body was trembling slightly, but hopefully someone as dumb as Lloyd wouldn't even notice it.

"You're so unfair honey. Assaulting me with those kinds of lines… You've learned something with me." How else would he disguise his embarrassment? More importantly; how else would he hide his feelings? The way he was right now, he was sure that even someone so dense like Lloyd would get it if he dared to react differently.

"Zelos──" Lloyd's deep tone of voice served as a warning for Zelos.

"I know, I know. Don't get mad again."

The redhead let out a small sigh, and said, "Thank you, Lloyd-kun. Y-You too are very important to me. I understand what you mean. But well--" Ah damn it, he was already blushing just thinking of his next words. That's why he didn't want to open his mouth more than he should. Oh well, Lloyd was dense. He wouldn't get the implications behind his confession.

Chuckling nervously, Zelos finally said, "I feel safe when I'm with you, so I've got nothing to fear honey."

Lloyd didn't know if it had been Zelos's words, or the way he had smiled at him, or his softly flushed cheeks, but he felt his heart skipping a few beats and he found himself thinking of how so very cute Zelos had looked at that exact moment. He quickly dismissed such thought, blushing even if only a bit. Lloyd decided not to think too deeply of it for now. He couldn't, however, ignore his redhead friend's words. The trust he felt in them was something incredibly unique to him. He was really glad that Zelos trusted him that much. He too, trusted Zelos as well; and he knew that he didn't need to put it into words for the older boy to understand that.

"Say, should we go home and play some games there instead of the arcade? We can always go another day, plus I've got the new game of the _'Chronicles of'_ saga. You said you wanted to play it so bad..."

Zelos chuckled softly, his arm reaching for Lloyd's neck embracing it in the blink of an eye.

"I do want to play it badly. Plus, I could never say no to my honey." Zelos did mean it; in more ways than one. But of course, Lloyd was just too dense to get the multiple meanings of a single sentence.

The younger boy smiled back at his friend in the most innocent way ever. So Lloyd like.

"Great. Then let's go. But before that, untie your hair and put this on." The brunet handed Zelos a small protection mask.

Zelos looked at Lloyd in disbelief. Was Lloyd really forcing him to wear one of those ugly masks when he didn't even have an actual cold?

Seeing his friend's hesitation, Lloyd decided to open his mouth, "So? I thought you could never say no to your honey." He teased, a small grin greeting Zelos.

The readhead looked at him taken aback. He could not believe that Lloyd was using his own words against himself.

"Ha...Hahaha... Y-You've got me there, honey." Zelos joked, accepting the protective mask even if reluctantly. He put it on, untied his perfect braid and added brightly nonetheless, "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah." Lloyd replied, returning half of Zelos's brightness, now clearly satisfied with the turn of events.

Despite everything, Zelos was still taken aback. Lloyd was so dense in the matters of the heart, and yet he could be so damn clever at times. Yet that's one of the reasons Zelos liked him so much. He was his one and only Lloyd, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite satisfied with this, BUT (there's always a but :b haha) I will, most likely, write a sequel with a more romantic conclusion because LloyZelos is life and because Zelos baby deserves everything Lloyd has to give him :3 ❤ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyways.  
> Thanks for reading -3-)/ bye~bye ❤


End file.
